criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Oscar Trefusis
Oscar Trefusis was a suspect in the murder investigations of Irish immigrant Harriet Patrick in Slash and Burn (Case #2 of Mysteries of the Past) and Judge Satoshi Takakura in The New Truth! (Case #55 of Mysteries of the Past), in addition to appearing as a quasi-suspect in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Oscar is a 60-year-old scholar. He has short and neat gray hair and a mustache, and usually carries around a cigar. He dons a lavender suit and jacket over a white shirt with a magenta tie. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Oscar eats beef and stout pie. In his second suspect appearance, it is discovered that he smokes. Events of Criminal Case Slash and Burn Oscar was first approached by the player and Isaac got word that the victim was employed at his home. Although he could not remember her, he allowed them to look around his house to be cooperative. He became an official suspect after they found traces of cow dung on a butler's glove on his property, which likely belonged to the victim's cow. He remembered who she was, and said he turned her down due to her being Irish, and the cow did not help make any good first impressions. Isaac took note of his lack of love for the Irish, but Oscar refuted saying someone like Isaac would be fine with them arriving. Oscar was spoken to again after they found the victim's identification papers under lock and key at his home. He said he saw the advantage of having a young woman around the house, so he decided to hire her, and decided to use her ID as a bond in her service. Isaac was appalled that he would retain her identification papers like that as if she was his property, which Oscar said in a way she was. Oscar was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Colin James, his butler, for Harriet's murder. However, Isaac and the player investigated his home again to check for evidence of Colin's accusations against Oscar, saying he was exploiting Irish people for slave labor. They found a flyer of Father Donovan with a message saying, "Go here for cheap Irishmen", which supported Colin's accusation. Oscar said it was just something among rich people, Concordian workers ask for more salary, but hiring Irish to work seemed more reasonable to him. However, after his butler got arrested for killing Harriet, he was through with Irish people, which reminded Isaac to fine Oscar for withholding Harriet's identification papers. In the Name of the Father Oscar was interrogated by the player and Justin Lawson in regards to Edward Whimple saying he would help him out of prison. When they first entered, Audrey Scott was there to greet them, who the player met in a previous investigation. When presented with the charges of paying Edward to provide him with immigrants which he abuses, he denied the charges and told them to leave his home. He also told Audrey to retrieve his wallet that he lost in the barber shop, so Lawson and the player decided to find it themselves. After finding the wallet, they found a checkbook which they could use to see if Oscar paid Edward at all. Evie was able to determine just that, an account number on the checkbook matched one belonging to Edward Whimple. At that point, Oscar confessed saying he should never have gotten himself involved with Edward. Plus the servants he was sent were not that good in the first place. Lawson decided to fine him and told him to inform his wealthy friends that they will be watched. Also, Audrey had to be handed back her identification papers, and she was glad to leave Oscar's residence permanently. The New Truth! Oscar became a suspect again after Maddie and the player found his mustache comb in Takakura's garden. After Oscar assured them that he had changed his ways, Maddie informed him that Takakura had been murdered. He initially appeared shocked, but then said that he hoped the murder wouldn't impact the house prices in the neighborhood. He then excused himself to eat a beef and stout pie. Oscar was spoken to again about the victim's broken violin, which was stained with beef and stout pie. He told them that he had bought the house to enjoy the garden, but was outraged by the victim's violin-playing next door. When he asked him to stop, Takakura refused, which led to him taking the violin and breaking it. Oscar was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Florence Samuels for Takakura's murder. Trivia *Oscar is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Oscar is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. Case appearances *Slash and Burn (Case #2 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *The New Truth! (Case #55 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery OG_SUS_402_605.jpg OTrefusisMOTPMC226.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects